Night of Stars
by Nyptunus
Summary: (one-shot) Takes place in an AU of my Legends of Blood Reign. It shows four of the characters, VH, Carl, Alvonia, and Thonious when they have dreams of the future and past...


Author's Note: While revising Chapter 2: The Shape of Demise, I came up with an idea that sort of foreshadows the future for the Van Helsing group. I set this to take place in a sort of AU of Legends of Blood Reign, in where the characters each have a dream of times past or of the future. I may continue with one-shots throughout the story! Thanks! This one-shot shows Thonious the shape shifter, Alvonia (if you have read my VH2, you should know who she is), Carl, and Gabriel. This is a foreshadow that, in my opinion, contains spoilers for further stories. (Van Helsing: Prophecy Fighters-Sequel to Legends of Blood Reign) And, just as a notice, Alvonia reminds Gabriel of Anna in a way, so it relates to the movie.

* * *

One Shot: 

The Left Hand of Demise

The twinkling night stars shown over the England forest. A dark blanket slept upon the night sky, but the silver moon was illuminated through its clever touch. In the southern reaches, a campfire burned light twigs. Around it sat Carl, Thonious, Alvonia, and Gabriel. The crackling of the flames was the only noises heard, except a snore from Carl. Gabriel sat back, eyes on the stars. Alvonia's dark hair passed her shoulders, making a pattern with the sky. Thonious sat with a stick, poking the fire with care. Sparks flew into the air, falling on the soft ground. In the distance, Alvonia could see the high turrets of a lone castle. No human eye could see this, for her eyesight was grand. The two pupils could scan the ground and take in sights from miles away. Alvonia had a gift that she was born into her family with. The woman's crystal blue eyes searched the ground, and then they caught his face. Gabriel's. The Monster Hunter sat, eyes glazed with a layer of sleepiness.

"Rest, Gabriel!" Alvonia whispered. He sat up and looked upon her face. The blue eyes, pointed nose, small mouth. His eyes glazed over even more and he saw a different woman sitting there. One of royalty, of courage, of might. One who never gave up no matter what came in her way. Princess Anna Valerious sat, smile resting upon her plump lips.

"Rest, Gabriel!" Anna said. She closed her mouth and sat back. The Princess Anna was frozen in time, or so it seemed to Van Helsing. Just one year ago, he had made a mistake. One year ago, all feeling seeped from his body as he took the life of another. The vision of Anna began to swirl away. Alvonia was there, her mouth closed. She smiled upon Gabriel as he fell asleep.

"Let us leave 'im to dreams, Miss Alvonia!" Thonious whispered. She nodded and lay down on her back. Gabriel felt sleep creep upon him like a warm blanket.

_There I was, my mind rushing as the deepening pain pounded in my veins. All rage enveloped my heart, whisking me away from reality. I wanted to be free, free from pain, but a task still had to be done. My claws dug deep into his heart, tearing at the disgusting skin. Vladislaus, an old friend couldn't be saved anymore. As I saw life escape from him, the memories rushed back to me: A pack of werewolves advanced upon me. All that I had on hand was a knife and a small curved blade. My heart was racing as the first being approached. I held the knife out and made a mark squarely upon its forehead. The wolf fell backward, a howl escaping its jowls. Then another one came, and I attempted to do the same action, but the number of them was overwhelming. __And then, a sound exploded and they all fell down. Vladislaus Dragulia was there, two pistols in hand. His coat was bathed in blood. "We Transylvanians look on the brighter side of death...it's just harder to see"... A true Knight of the Holy Order was what I had called him, but the name changed later. Traitor was Dracula's name. Dracula. A word spat in disgust by many. He had betrayed Valerious the Elder, and I... "Do you have any family, Mr. Van Helsing?"... had been sent to do the task. It was me, me that was sent to murder him. "It must be such a burden, such a curse, to be the Left Hand of God!"_

Gabriel sat up. Beads of sweat lined his forehead. The night was still present, but time had passed. He noticed Thonious sitting there, stick in hand. It still poked the fire.

"Uh..." Gabriel began. Thonious put his other hand up.

"Don't ask, Gabriel. If I manage to keep awake at nighttime I can get rest in the morning! Life has always been opposite with me, you know. I have felt that ever since my 'Incident' I have never been the same!" he stopped, eyes getting lost into the fire. Gabriel nodded his head and looked at the fire also.

"Get some sleep, Thonious" he said. Byblethonious looked up and closed his eyes. He changed swiftly from a human, to a vampire, to a wolf, than back to a human.

"I suppose" he replied reluctantly. The unordinary man lay back and fell asleep.

_As she reached the ground, cold swept up her spine. I was there to comfort her, but words are not miracle workers. I felt her sorrow, her pain, and the care she felt for her father, the one who had been taken by the werewolf._

_"All isn't lost, Iaana" he breathed, reaching a hand out. She turned, a stern look upon her face. Tears were shyly clouding her eyes. _

_"How would you know, Byblethonious? Do you honestly think that this..." she began, pointing to the ground where a marble headstone stood "...was an accident?" she asked. Thonious closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. _

_"If there was anything that I could do?" he started. She turned, a venomous stare upon her face. Her stone features weren't set upon Thonious, but his arms. The exact same pattern of a line of blood curled upon his arm. At the end, his veins were upon and blood flew out. _

_"NO!" Iaana screamed. Thonious looked at his arms. Iaana's father had done this to him. The magician, Kayanna, had cursed him for no reason. Iaana screamed again and began to run away. Thonious opened his mouth and felt it growing larger. His back crackled as wings protruded forth. The curse of the shape shifter had been set upon him. Lightning flashed. _

The lightning carried on into Alvonia's dream.

_She turned her head and saw the lightning strike the ground. A dark force was following her. Alvonia looked down at her belt. There were two swords hanging there. Two pistols hung by their holsters. _

_"How?" she asked. The poisoned woman looked up to see Harven standing there. He grinned and hit her across the face. A trickle of blood lined her cheek. _

_"Don't cry, you fool" he hissed. His hand came up again and went to hit her, but she thrust her hand up. The two hands were one. _

_"No, Harven" she hissed. The vampire let his fangs elongate and fly down to her neck. She struggled away from him. The blood on her face dripped on her hand. Harven laughed. He bent down and went to bite her hand, but her other hand came up and stabbed him in the chest. The sword that glistened in her hand made Harven burn. He screamed and changed to the Hell Beast form. His eyes flashed black and brown. The vampire, who was once in service to evil, was vanquished. _

Alvonia sat up. She saw Carl on the ground, eyes half open.

"Carl" she whispered. He sat bolt upright and gasped.

"Alvonia, you brought the wits out of me! I was just..." he sat back and looked at the stars. All dreams seeped back into him.

_Carl ran faster. The Hell Beast advanced. 'Was it Dracula?' he asked himself. The creature growled and flapped its wings. Its fangs were outstretched. 'Get a hold of yourself, Carl!' he gasped. The Hell Beast laughed, changing back to its human form. There stood Dracula, a smile upon his face. _

_"Don't be afraid, Gabriel, don't be afraid!" he yelled. Carl turned and held up his cross. A red light encircled the crucifix. _

_"STAY BACK!" Carl hissed. Dracula raised his shoulders, staring at something beyond the friar. _

_"I will give you back your life!" he told him. The Monster Hunter was behind Carl. His crossbow was raised in the air. _

_"Some things are better left forgotten!" he yelled. The crossbow shot at Dracula. The Vampire yelled and fell down, his wings growing from his back. Carl yelled and fell upon his back. The surroundings around the three changed into Dracula's Castle. Dracula raised from the ground and bit Gabriel's neck. The Monster Hunter yelled as he grew fangs and wings. The Monster Hunter was now the Hunted Monster. Carl yelled and stood up. _

Carl sat up and saw Alvonia sitting there, eyes closed. Cold breath escaped her nose, and she slept the night away. Carl breathed in and out deeply. '_It's just a dream!' _He told himself. The night sky was slowly turning into morning. '_It's just a dream' _he reminded himself. The four slept peacefully into the morning.


End file.
